Kiss Me Hard
by Namikazes
Summary: They've been together for quite sometime, getting in trouble here and there. Once they were almost caught, they make a run for it. Playing hookie from school has it's moments of want. (MinaKushi AU one- shot.) [Request]


Kushina snickered to herself as she flung the rubber band from her finger, watching it hit the back of one guy's head before ducking out of the way when they turned around. School had only just started, and the news that their Chemistry teacher had quit were announced and now the whole class is waiting for the new guy to show up.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from the back of the room, making a majority of the students either jump or stiffen, "Shut up!" Kushina looked over her shoulder to the teen, watching him lean back in his chair and place an opened book over his face with his legs crossed over his desk. He's Minato Namikaze. People call him 'The Bad Boy' from his appearance; black combat boots, tattered jeans and sleeveless shirts. Kushina hates the idea of judging someone just by how they dress, so she learned to look pass that on him.

What she likes most about him is his eyes. The striking crystal blue hues that she always caught herself thinking about during the times she shouldn't be. Like in school for instance. He wears glasses, but it doesn't seem he needs to. There's a dress code at school that he unexpectedly follows and his grades are fantastic. But he still seems like a mystery to her. Kushina stiffened when Minato moved the book over and caught her eye. She quickly looked away and covered the side of her face, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea. Closing her eyes as the sound of a chair skinning across the floor reached her ears, she buried her face in her arms as someone took the seat in front of her.

"QUIET DOWN!" A booming voice of a small old man sounded as he smashed his binder onto the teacher's desk. "Get in your seats and settle down!" Kushina looked up, seeing everyone in the room giving the man a skeptical look.

"Nobody was talking." Minato piped up from his place in the back of the room. Everyone started laughing after that, making the man fume. Minato looked around the room, scanning each and every laughing expression. Why are they laughing? He only said what was true. Kushina only giggled a bit before she composed herself, understanding that it wasn't meant as a joke towards their new teacher. Minato looked bored and so un- amused by the laughter.

The elder man sighed, placing two fingers on his temple, "Where's Minato Namikaze?" He sighed. At this, everyone looked to the back where the blonde could be found, only to find him already sitting under his desk trying to hide. What did he do? "Is he not here?"

Once again, Kushina met eyes with him. Minato held a finger to his lips as he crawled out into the isle opposite of where the man was. This was one of the times he would mess around be an idiot. "What is he..?" She questioned to herself.

"Also, Kushina Uzumaki." The man added, looking at a clip board in his hands. Kushina too, found herself crawling on the floor, hiding behind people. She knows what this is about now, since it has to do with the both of them together. Minato seemed to have already made his way out of the class room she can tell, not seeing him anywhere. As the teachers attention was towards the back on the room, she stood up and ran out the door into the hallway. Not long after, the classroom door swung open behind her, but before she could see who was coming out, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the janitors closet.

"Those despicable-!" The teacher grumbled, stomping his little feet on the tiled grounds before he stormed back into the classroom. Once she door was slammed shut and locked from the inside, her and the one close behind her let out a breath of laughter. There's a few things that were left out about her and Minato's relationship.

"Seems they found out what we did." Minato snickered, guiding her out of the closet. Kushina nodded, snickering herself. They grabbed each other's hand and ran for the school exit, looking over their shoulders every few seconds to make sure they're not seen. But this isn't unusual. Minato is her boyfriend. They've been together since middle school and have gotten themselves in many troubling situations, but nothing illegal at least.

He's her partner in crime.

"Where are we going?" Kushina asked, jumping into his car and wrapping the seat belt around her. Of course they don't play hookie all the time; they only do it once in a while. All they ever do is pull pranks and have fun. Seeing the smug look in his eye, Kushina pouted, "No." She knows very well where he wants to go.

"Yes." Minato grinned.

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?" Kushina questioned, "You don't even need to! I mean-" Her sentence was cut off by Minato blowing a raspberry in her face. Kushina closed her eyes and slowly wiped the droplets from her face.

"Yes I do." Minato gave her a toothy grin, keeping his eyes on the road. Kushina grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, face flushing a light red. "And you're helping." He added. Kushina left this without a response and continued on with her pouting and grumbling. She soon fell silent along the way, feeling his eyes boring into the side of her face. The tension soon became unbearable and she shifted to where her side was facing him, but that didn't help.

Once they got to the store, the place Minato works, Kushina scattered herself out of the care, enjoying the small moment she had freed from the tension. Minato soon stepped out of the car as well, his eyes coming back to her.

_What is he doing?_ Kushina walked up next to him, looking away as she grabbed his hand. Still, he was staring. She's starting to feel angry, but more embarrassed than anything. She decided to take the later and look up, locking her eyes with his. His eyes held something. A want? A need? Either way, the look itself made her feel fluttering in her chest and stomach.

They soon made it to the back of the store and into the employee room where they grabbed their work keys, vest, and walky- talkies for the day. They stood a yards length with their backs to each other as they both slipped on their things over their clothes. Every now and then, she'd feel his eyes on her but attempt to ignore it as she finished clipping on the keys and talky to her belt.

She doesn't work here, but the manager accepted allowing Minato to bring her in when a member can't make it in. It can be considered her job too, fore she _does_ get paid, not as much as Minato does though. "Alright," She let out a breathe, turning around to head out, "I'll go to-" Minato stood before her, towering over her height. He stepped forward, she stepped back. Step forward, step back. The process repeated until her back softly brushed against the wall, giving her no room to move any farther. As he got closer and placed his hand under her jaw line, she knew what he wanted.

She wanted it too..

Other hand going to the back of her neck, Minato smashed his mouth into hers, careful not to clash their teeth. Kushina slipped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air, telephone wires above all sizzling like your stare. Honey I'm on fire I feel it everywhere. Kiss me hard.._


End file.
